Bullies
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Kageyama was gifted. Kageyama was good at volleyball. Kageyama was different. Which made him a prime target for bullying. Fortunately his senpais steps in. One-shot. Not Oikage, Iwaoi, etc.


Some people's bullying starts suddenly, others gradually. Kageyama's went unnoticed. He was lost in his own world, he was apathetic. A raven that cared only about volleyball, nothing else. A rude comment, a shove... Kageyama didn't notice.

But a certain senpai did. Oikawa observed the oblivious raven. At volleyball practice, heard the rumors from the vine that is middle school gossip. And he waited to see if the instigators would get tired or escalate to get his junior's attention.

He kept a eye on the his junior. He pushed everyone hard during practice, and was his regular self. The only person who noticed something was off was Iwaizumi.

"Is something wrong?" Iwaizumi asked on their walk home.

"Why would there be anything wrong Iwa-chan?" Oikawa replied with a grin.

"I don't know why, but something has been bothering you. What is it?" Iwazumi said, glancing at his friend.

The setter sighed, narrowing his eyes at the road. "Yes. Something has been. But it appears I won't have to get involved...for now."

Iwaizumi shook his head. "If you need help, just ask."

The next week started off with a trashed locker. Kageyama was confused, frowned, and looked around him. Several of the people in the hallway were watching, hiding their laughter. The rest of the day, Kageyama held a stony face.

Oikawa listened in on the gossip around him at lunch. The two senior bullies laughed as they shared their contributions. They bragged about how the 'kid' probably cried. Not caring to be quiet. After all, their target was a first year. But then one suggested they corner the 'firstie'. And make him pay for wasting their time.

Oikawa continued to keep a happy smile at his table. The only person who noticed his shift in emotion was Iwaizumi.

"What ever you are going to do, be careful." Iwaizumi said to his best friend as the rest of the people at their table were arguing loudly.

"Don't worry. I won't." Oikawa said, a slight smirk forming.

Oikawa pulled off acting regularly at practice. His acting skill was rarely recognized, and due to that he could dupe many people. He admitted at times he was childish, but people failed to see the serious nature beneath it. How he loved when people underestimated him.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, will you help me with something?"

Afterwards Kageyama, was walking home. He was throwing up and catching his volley ball. He was planing on becoming the setter, and he was good at it. Very good. But he still needed to figure out a way to get Oikawa to teach him to serve. The last attempt to do so hadn't gone well.

Kageyama's mind briefly thought of his locker this morning. He should probably ask his parents about reasons why someone would mess with his locker. He couldn't remember any reason why...

It was at that moment Kageyama noticed he was surrounded. He got punched in the face before he knew someone had moved. The group closed in on him, he curled up. The raven winced at the kicks, most of them hitting his back, arms, and legs.

A nonchalant, confident voice interrupted the beating.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Oikawa asked, a friendly smile on his face. He was tossing a volleyball up in the air. What was nerve racking was the way the brunette was throwing and catching the ball in a threatening manner. Each time he caught the ball his smile would grow wider for a second. Iwazumi was behind him, and displayed a poker face. Iwazumi was holding four volley balls in his arms. All of the bullies had seen Oikawa's serve. No one in the entire school aside from the Libero was fine with being on the receiving end.

"Oikawa, we were just having some fun, alright?" The elected speaker bully said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. He was a senior, one of the ones who bragged within hear range of Oikawa, and did not fancy a ball to the face. Kageyama was still curled up, but had opened his eyes again. The raven knew that crying now would worsen his situation.

"Oh, fun? I can see how much fun bullying others is. Especially when it's a first year." Oikawa said while smiling. Iwazumi kept his neutral expression, although he felt like punching both speakers.

"Yeah, chill Oikawa. It's not like we were going to hurt him seriously or anything." One the bullies commented, the one lacking the most common sense. Speaker bully shot him a glare.

"Except it's not just any first year you picked on. It's a first year in the Kitagawa Daichi Junior High Boy's Volleyball team." Oikawa served the ball.

The projectile crashed into the previously speaking bully. Simultaneously, the seniors of the volleyball team ambushed from the side. Kageyama crawled in between the shrubbery. A few scratches dropping blood on the ground.

Less then a minute later, Oikawa started forcing himself through the bushes. Iwazumi was gathering the volleyballs and placing them in a bag. Kageyama was sitting between two buses, trying to hold in his sobs.

The other seniors had hightailed it out of there, some pursuing the bullies to confirm that the fight doesn't go to a round two.

"Tobi-chan, you there?" Oikawa asked, tapping the top of his Kouhai's head. Kageyama started crying, Oikawa sighed. The senior hoisted the raven on his back. The brunette trecked through back to the side walk.

Iwazumi had first aid at his house. With his best friend being Toru 'overworking' Oikawa, Iwazumi used his medical knowledge often.

"Thank you." Kageyama muttered. "Ehh? Iwazumi there must be something wrong with my ears, I think Kageyama said 'thank you' to us." Oikawa said while grinning.

"Yes...Thank you." Kageyama said, clenching his hands. Iwazumi stopped wrapping for a moment. Iwazumi grew a slight smile as he continued.

Oikawa blinked slightly. Then he smiled, one of his true smiles. A very rare occasion.

"You're welcome."


End file.
